The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of calla lily, botanically known as Zantedeschia sprengeri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Schwarzwalder.
Schwarzwalder is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating Zantedeschia hybrids for cut flower production in a wide range of colors with a large, classic flower shape. The breeding program began in 1989 and the new cultivar is a seedling selected from the crossing of a Zantedeschia sprengeri variety known as `Pacific Pink` with a mixture of pollen from unknown parentage. Schwarzwalder was originated in 1990 by the inventor Jaap. P. Spaans in 't Zand, The Netherlands as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross.
The first act of asexual reproduction of Schwarzwalder by tissue culture was performed by the inventor in August 1992 in 't Zand, The Netherlands. Subsequent asexual reproduction by tissue culture at the same location has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in 't Zand, The Netherlands under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in horticultural practice. Color references are made to the R.H.S. Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society of London, except where general color terms of ordinary significance are used.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and determined to be basic characteristics of Schwarzwalder which, in combination, distinguish this calla lily as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Deep purple spathe
2. Purple spadix
3. Two flowers per tuber of 9-12 cm in circumference; 2-5 flowers per tuber of 12-15 cm in circumference; and 4-7 flowers per tuber of 15-18 cm in circumference.